


I Would Have Called But.....

by dementedsymphony



Category: Superatural
Genre: #Destiel nanowrimo weekend prompt, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My first destiel fic, Pining, Shy Castiel, Studious Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementedsymphony/pseuds/dementedsymphony
Summary: Dean is given a phone number and never uses it. Sometimes the inevitable happens.





	I Would Have Called But.....

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:   
> One of my former friends talked to a girl who had a crush on him. He wasn't really interested and gave me her number, so she could get distracted/off his back. I wasn't interested at first either, but I gave it a go anyways.Things escalated and now we have been married for 8 years, and have a 3 year old. My "friend" tried hitting on her shortly afterwards, after he realized how awesome she was/is. He did not succeed.
> 
> This is my first official Destiel fic so there is going to be some OOC. If you decide to comment,constructive criticism please. 
> 
> This has not been beta read so all mistakes are mine.

It’s funny how things work out. Looking back he was just doing a friend a solid. When he took the number from Michael he never had any intention on following through. The paper with the phone number sat on his bedside table for a week. It was then used as a bookmark and said book ended up on his desk along with the ever-growing pile of books. He had his own set of admirers. Dean Winchester was not vain, but he was not blind either. In his freshman year it was a smorgasbord of various bed partners male and female alike. He went to the parties, experimented with some drugs, and barely made his grades. When he was put on academic probation his sophomore year and in risk of losing his much needed scholarship, he turned it all around. So around to the point that his best friend and resident pain in his ass tried to get him out badly enough to give him his toss offs. No thank you.  
So yeah Dean forgot about that tiny slip of paper. That is until today.  
“Excuse me but do you happen to have the notes for Mr. Peterson’s lecture?” Dean looked up from his paper, pen poised against his lips as he ended up looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He continued to stare until he heard a sigh and watched as the attractive man turned to leave.  
“Never mind. I will ask someone else, sorry to have disturbed you.” Dean rose out of his seat just in time to grab the sleeve of his overgrown trench coat.  
“Nah man sorry, I um. I um kind of was in the zone you know?” He internally winced at how dumb he probably sounded. “I got them right here….?”  
cleared his throat before speaking again.   
“Castiel, I share Mr. Peterson’s class with you.” He watched as the green eyed man’s brows furrowed. Probably trying to remember if he’d ever seen him before. It was a big class and he was used to being overlooked, so the realization that he wasn’t recognized after spending several classes with the man over the course of three years only stung a bit. Or at least that’s what he tries to tell himself.   
“I tend to sit in the back of the class. I have a problem with procrastination and have a terrible habit of being late. Usually by the time I arrive all the front seats are taken. I made it to class but had forgotten to insert my contacts and didn’t have my glasses. Which is why I’m asking to borrow your lecture notes.”   
A tiny smile crossed Dean’s lips as he ruffled through his bag. From a folder he pulled a neat stack of loose-leaf paper and handed it over.  
“Say no more, man. In fact you can keep those. I already typed them up and saved them on a USB.” Their fingers brushed slightly and Dean watched as a slight blush brightened Cas’s cheeks.  
Castiel held them close to his chest as he brought his bag to his hips and unzipped it. Dean cringed at the way the other man just put them in, no folder in sight. As the other man completed his task he smiled and lifted the back around his shoulders once more.  
“Thank you. You have no idea how much these will save me. It was nice meeting you Dean.” He rushed out quickly not giving Dean the chance to say ‘you’re welcome’ and most importantly, how did he know his name?  
It would be a week before he encountered the attractive, messy haired, blue eyed stranger that seem to somehow know him. The fact that Castiel knew him threw him through a hoop. As hard as he tried, he could not place ever meeting him. He knows for a FACT that he’s never met him. Who could forget eyes like those? Crazy people that’s who. When the day of their shared class rolled around, Dean took great measures to save Castiel a seat. He ignored the dirty looks as he continued to keep an eye out for Cas. Guy wasn’t lying when he said that he’s got trouble being early. As soon as he saw the other man enter he raised up his arm and waved it, trying to get the other’s attention.  
“Cas! Hey Cas, I saved you a seat right down here.” The look on Castiel’s face was one of confusion and awe. He watched as Dean removed what looked like his messenger bag and leather jacket from the seat next to him. He felt his cheeks warm and he made his way down to the front, ignoring the feeling of the others in the class watching him. Dean rose so that Castiel could get to the seat without tripping. He gave the green eyed man a small smile as he removed his coat and sat his bag at his feet, bending slightly to remove its contents.  
“Thank you, Dean. I think this is the closest I’ve ever gotten to the front row.” He heard the man beside him chuckle and found him once again biting the end of his pen. Castiel noted that it must be a habit of his.  
“No problem. Thought you might want to see how the other side lives.” Castiel’s head tilted to the side and creases formed around his eyes as he looked over at Dean.  
“I don’t understand that reference, but none the less this is nice of you. I hate to admit it but I have forgotten my glasses again. This will save me the time of asking you for your notes later.  
Dean’s laughter ceased as the professor entered the room. He opened his notebook and had his pen ready, waiting for the professor to begin. He gave one final look over to Castiel and saw that the man was scrambling to find a pen. He passed his over and placed it on Castiel’s notebook before getting another out of his bag. He heard a whispered ‘thank you’ and another student ‘shhhhh’ as he put his complete focus on the professor. Or at least he tried to.   
Maybe saving him a seat was a bad idea. Where Dean usually had no problem paying attention, he found himself becoming distracted too easily. First it was the way that Cas smelled. He didn’t know what kind of soap he used, but it smelled like honey with notes of lemon and lavender. He kept shifting in his seat, trying to catch another whiff. Plus the way that Castiel’s eyes crinkled when he concentrated and passing his hand through his already messy dark hair when aggravated. The man was scratching out sentences and quickly trying to rewrite them before the slide was changed. Next thing he knows the lights are back on and people are gathering their belongings and talking amongst themselves. He looked down at his notebook and for the first time since sophomore year, there was nothing written. Dammit he was going to have to hunt down todays notes.  
Weeks passed and the two men developed a sort of buddy system. Dean saved Castiel a seat and had the extra pen and to Deans chagrin, Castiel shared his notes. Yes, Dean had to occasionally seek out additional notes (okay he had made a deal with a chick named Becky, she sends him her notes and he betas her fanfiction.) but being able to watch the Cas uninterrupted, so worth it. They have yet to exchange phone numbers or spend time out of the confines of the classroom. Dean was developing a crush and it began to look as if it were one-sided.  
“Would you like to come get some coffee with me?” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Preparing himself for rejection, he made a show of busying himself with his books and bag. He missed the gummy smile as Castiel said yes.  
So by now you would think that the two of them would be dating and being that gross couple that everyone says ‘awwww’ about but secretly can’t stand and screwing each other like bunnies every chance they got, right? Couldn’t be more wrong. It seemed that the more Dean got to know Cas, the harder it was to take that next step. Don’t get him wrong, he liked Cas. He introduced Cas to the wonderful world of geekdom and Castiel opened up his taste in music by introducing him to symphonic metal. They became such good friends that when Dean’s family came for a visit, Cas joined them almost the entire time they were in town. His brother Sam was awed by the man’s extensive book collection and Mary urged Dean to bring Castiel home for either Fall or Winter break. That should be the thing that seals the deal. Nope. Dean was so afraid of losing his friendship with Cas, that he wouldn’t risk asking him out. Plus it didn’t help that Cas was completely hung up on someone else.  
It was the day before Halloween and Dean is planning on attending his first party in a long time. He had his costume all picked out and was eager to see what Cas had picked out. He was adjusting the last piece when he heard the knock on the door. He opened it to find Cas wearing his trench coat, halo, and feathery wings.   
“So an angelic tax accountant?” Castiel shugged.  
“I am after all named after an angel. Besides what are you supposed to be?” Dean pointed to the horns on his head.  
“I’m a Dean-mon, get it?” He smiled as if he were the wittiest creature in the world, but Castiel just tilted his head in confusion.  
“I don’t get it.” He waved the other man off and got his keys from beside the bed.  
“Never mind man, let’s get this show on the road.”

The party was in full swing. Bodies were grinding up against one another and the bass so loud you felt it in your teeth. Dean grabbed onto Cas’s sleeve and directed him to the nearest keg. He got them each a cup and they stood off to the side observing the crowd. Girls approached them both and try as they might, they couldn’t persuade the two to dance. They talked about their upcoming break and what they were going to do. Dean noticed that both of their cups were empty and went to grab them more beer. When he returned he found his friend old friend Michael had his hand on the wall above Cas’s head and was leaning in and whispering in the other man’s ear. Cas’s eyes caught his and he pushed his way through the crowd to get to his friend. As he got closer he noticed that Cas had a hurt and angry look on his face and he was screaming into Michael’s face.  
“Now you want something to do with me? After I watched you take my number and hand it off to someone else? You must be joking. Just go and stay away from me.” Michael raised his fist and Dean grabbed his arm pulling him back.  
“I would rethink that if I were you.” The other man forcefully pulled his arm back, staggering. Of course he’s drunk.  
“Fuck off Winchester! Hope you enjoy my scraps.” The man stormed off knocking into people and spilling his beer as he went. Dean turned to Cas.  
“You okay? What the hell was all that about?” Castiel looked down at his feet, “I kind of had a thing for the guy. We talked a few times and I thought that he liked me back, so I gave him my number. I watched him hand it to you and have avoided him ever since. Guess he misses the attention.” A feeling of shock and dread filled Dean and he inwardly cringed.  
“It was yours. I’ve had your number the whole time. That’s how you knew my name. Why didn’t you say anything?” A blush crossed the other man’s cheeks and he kept his eyes on his feet as he replied.  
“I knew your name way before that. Also if you were at all interested you would have made it known. I’m just happy that you even wanted to be my friend.”   
“Cas, what would you do if I were to kiss you right now?” Cas didn’t answer, instead he pulled his friend to him and kissed him. 

Dean thinks about it sometimes if things would have turned out differently if he had called the number before getting to know Cas. His husband tells him it doesn’t matter as he gets their three year old son ready for daycare. As usual he’s right. His heart tells him that they would have still made it here eventually. He kisses his love’s forehead. “Happy anniversary baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can explain to me how the layout works for posting, that would be great.


End file.
